dgray man: and then after the earl
by jezz bezz
Summary: allens not feeling himself even if he's used to neah. i really suck a summarys please R&R 3 not sure if there are any pairings yet :L rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**I love DGM so much so I just had to write something that's kind of what I would of wanted to see in the series. Enjoy!**

**I do not own d-gray man and sadly never will. **

~Allen~

After a rather unpleasant wake up call by none other than the rabbit Lavi himself, Allen felt horrible loathing type of a mood. His footsteps echoed through the corridors in a deep thudding sound, as Allen had taken on his new habit of grumbling to himself. This little release his stress helped, so that when he arrived with everyone else in the hall to have breakfast he wouldn't seem different from his happy-go-lucky attitude he had every single day.

Only the day before had he, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda defeated the Earl, (with loads of help from Neah, not that he would tell anyone that. If they found out that Allen didn't have **complete **and utter control over his Noah he'd be locked up again.) Got a peace treaty with the rest of the Noah clan AND found out that master wasn't actually dead. _Now_ he was being sent off on yet another mission to destroy the remaining akuma left after they'd killed Earl.

After the couple of minutes it took for him to get to the hall Allen felt no better relieved of his stress than he had when he left his room. He was sure that someone was bound to notice and he hated himself for that but he didn't really care right now because all he was concentrating on was the need to fill his stomach with as much food as possible. He ordered his HUGE amount of food from Jerry and murmured a thanks and a brief trade mark smile that carried the unintentional under-current of sadness before scurrying off towards an empty table; and he was SOO close to just sitting down at it before he was called over by Lenalee to sit with her, Lavi and Kanda. Allen just smiled and tipped his head up in a silent sorry, as if he'd not noticed them sitting there. He was good like that, acting I mean. Allen knew how to play his cards _just_ right, but through the past couple of weeks he's been slipping and now, how he really felt, was peering through the cracks in his happy façade, like an unwanted person locked inside a room. Luckily no-one had seen, yet; and he was struggling to build his wall up before eventually someone did.

Allen trotted over to the table and carefully balanced his plates on the table before sitting next to Kanda, trying to disturb him as little as possible because it was scary to think of what he'd do if he spilt something on him. Allen smiled as always and to engaged in casual morning chat with Lavi and Lenalee while trying to look as if he wasn't going to either cry or scream. After he'd listened to what they had been up to this morning; Allen started on his meal.

If he was really truthful Allen had one idea why he was feeling like this but he didn't like to think about it.

~Kanda~

Kanda was sat down at the table slowly eating his soba and trying to drown out the nonsense chatter that Lavi was now spewing out at an alarming rate, with the thought of how fast he could take out his mugen and slice the baka in half. His train of thought was interrupted by the stupid rabbit shouting at him. "Yuuuuuu! Why do you NEVER join in me and little Lenalee's conversations? it's not the same without you!" Kanda growled at him and said in a firm menacing voice "I told you to _stop_ calling me that you rabbit!" but for all the effect it had on the thick skulled red head he might of well just of told him he'd be happy to join in. Stupid Lavi!

That was when Lenalee called over the moyashi to come and sit with us and I looked up from Lavi's stupid baka smirk to see Allen and his emotional wall. I have no doubt that other people, being morons couldn't see anything but a smiling happy boy but I knew better. Even though moyashi is an idiot doesn't mean, and I hate to even think it, but he isn't weak. I can give him that. The mask he wears does not only apply to the clown crown. He saw the deep rooted loathing he had to what was a part of him, the Noah inside him scared most people and gave Allen a darker aura around him. People do treat him differently now they know, and moyashi has always stupidly cared about being kind and polite so people like him.I can see it hurts him. There's something in his eyes, just fighting for good but is muffled by the past and the horrors of the boy. Kanda never liked moyashi he did have respect for him though, because him just being able to get out of bed in the morning makes Allen one of the strongest people Kanda knows, but he's still just a moyashi.

~allen~

Allen silently ate his meal and said goodbye to the others ,who were starting to look at him weirdly, before leaving to pack for the mission. Link had been gone since the earl was defeated and wasn't coming back for a while so that gave allen a lot of time alone. He would mostly sit on the bathroom stool and look at the swirling mass of black the carried a white creepy smile. Neah did quite often give him advice and even though allen didn't really like that he was there at all, Neah did help and to some extent was good company.

Allen grabbed his clothes and chucked them in the case before zipping it up and leaving his room ready for the train ride ahead. The travel wasn't as bad a allen was thinking it would be, he and kanda only had one fight over where they were sitting and there wasn't too much noise so allen managed to get a little bit of sleep, he'd had trouble sleeping lately so even though the rest he got on the train didn't get rid of the deep purple bags under his eyes, it did freshen him up.

Allen woke up and peered out the window, he must of slept for a while because it was already pitch black outside. It was just after waking up did the train suddenly lurch forward and then grounded to a hult did alarm bells go off, as did all the lights.

It's stull kinda short but i have writers block and i'm tired now so i'm gonna go to sleep.

jezz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't added to this in a while I've been really stuck on how to continue this story. I'll give it my best shot! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

~Allen~

Allen brain had only started to catch up on what was happening when he was dragged by his arm out into the dark, cold night-time.

He was about to jump into action when he saw that it was kanda who'd pulled him out.

"Alright spill beansprout, while Rabbit and Lenalee are trying to figure out what's up."

"I don't know what you're on about Bakanda! Did YOU stop the train?"

"No I did NOT stop the train but this is a pretty good excuse to know what's going on in that tiny brain of yours"

Allen was about to reply when his eye activated, He turned to kanda and told him to go get Lavi and Lenalee.

He grimly complied while Allen jumped onto the roof of the train; It didn't take more than a few seconds to spot the level 3 akuma heading his way.

Allen activated his arm and turned his arm into a sword, he was just about to slice the akuma in half when he was shot from behind.

It didn't take long for his brain to catch _then._ Allen killed the akuma with one swift blow before dropping down to one knee.

Then he looked down, it wasn't the worst injury he'd suffered do he didn't understand why it seemed to hurt so much.

Kanda jumped up to the roof followed by Lavi and Lenalee. "what have you done now moyashi!"

Lavi ran over and slowly and painfully, pulled out the bullet.

It looked like a normal bullet which it what confused him.

Then before he could stop it, he blacked out.

~Kanda~

Moyashi blacked out before we could ask him what happened, but the bullet was strange.

Not because it was different in any way, but because it was a normal bullet.

It held no innocence or dark matter, just a pain old bullet.

Kanda saw something move in the corner of his eye, perching on the top of the muddy, black hill.

He ran as fast as he could and his opponent had no idea what was happening until Kanda had him by the neck and was pulling back towards the others.

"you shot him" Kanda stated bluntly. "why you Baka! He'd done nothing wrong."

"He's Satan's spawn, he should die." No remorse showed in his eyes, "He should die painfully, like the rest of them."

That was when Kanda caught on, he was talking about Neah.

"what did you do to the bullet baka!" Kanda shouted, he was getting mad.

"I dipped it in holy water and blessed it, now if you'd excuse me."

Kanda thought he was leaving, he was wrong.

The man turned and sprinted towards Allen, gun ready to fire. Kanda didn't get to him fast enough to stop the first shot.

He stopped the second though, with one sharp slice to the man's chest, no more bullets would be fired after that!

He looked to Allen's body, the shot had gone through his left thigh and there was blood everywhere; But that wasn't what Kanda was looking at.

Kanda was looking at the slowly growing patches of gray skin spreading across the unconscious Allen's white washed body.

**Sorry it's so short, hope you like it! Please R&R and tell me if the story is ok so far **** ~jezz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't written in ages! Been so busy. Anyways, as always I do not own D-Grayman and never will. ~Jezz**

Allen~

Everything was washing in and out. Memories mixing and merging; thought and images and conversations blurring. Everyone seemed unreal, like a dream you want to remember but can't quite grasp, and over a while they're faded into mist. Uncatchable. Unfathomable.

A pressure squeezed his insides making breathing impossible. His feeling washed over him like tidal waves, the tight red rope of pain tightening around his hope. Allen felt weak, helpless; like a ghost in his own body. Things shifting so fast he could not keep his head straight. Soon enough he was floating, looking around into the darkness. "Allen" a voice whispered gently. He thought it might be one of his friends, Lavi maybe, soon he knew better as Neah appeared. "Allen, look please! Give me a chance quickly. Before it's too late." Neah pleaded. Allen was looking at him head on now "what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Allen said, "Allen you've been shot, I know you don't want me here and I understand, really I do. I've done what I need to do Allen, you know what that means right?" "I really don't, why don't you enlighten me?" Allen growled. "I'm giving you control Allen, I'm leaving. The earl is dead, that's all I wanted, that's all I needed." Neah stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So I won't be a Noah anymore? I'll be normal me again?" "No" Neah put bluntly, "You can never just stop being a Noah, but I won't be here, inside you, anymore. I'm going to pass over, I'm tired and finished. "You're leaving?" Allen would never admit it but he would miss his secret guardian, even if he hated him in equal balance. "Yes Allen, I'm going to meet my brother again. Allen don't forget this, even though you hate me and I've done so many bad deeds, you're still my nephew and I will always love you." The love and concern was now showing in Neah's voice. "Thank you, for everything Neah. I won't forget" Allen said, before reluctantly pulling Neah in for a surprising hug. " One more thing" Neah said "you're going to be in dark form when you return, you won't be able to turn back or control in for about ten months." Allen looked at Neah shocked, "Lovely goodbye present eh?" Neah winked before walking off, getting more and more invisible with every step until he had completely vanished, Leaving Allen alone in his body for the first time. And it felt emptier without him.

Lavi~

He was rushing over to Allen before stopping in his tracks. Allen was now completely grey, blood dripping from his forehead where the Noah stigma glowed and eerie green. His white hair matted with the blood that was pooling around him. Normally Lavi would have no hesitation to help Allen, but Lavi wasn't sure if this really was Allen, the grey skin begged to differ. He, Lenalee and Kanda stood an equal distance around Allen, forming a sort of circle. They waited for some sort of reaction to show it was really Allen, then they would rush to help, but they didn't risk getting too close in case it wasn't and they were attacked.

Lavi was desperate to help and the puddle of deep crimson liquid seemed to be rapidly growing, he was just about to step forward when Allen moved. His eye-lids fluttered open and a look of pain creased his brow. He looked up towards each of them, silver eyes now shining bright gold. Allen pushed his torso off the ground before moaning in pain. He sat knees now pulled up to his chest, Allen looked confused like he was going to say something but never did. The he spoke, voice wavering and cracking like it had never been tested. "Do you have a bandage?" "ALLEN!" Lenalee cried in joy. Lavi looked over to Kanda, he still looked worried, "what is it Kanda" Lavi asked. Kanda looked up from Allen to Lavi and back down to Allen, "How do we know you're Allen?" Allen looked Kanda in the eye, "because if it were Neah he'd of attacked you by now. Bakanda!" Lavi needed no more explanation, it was Allen who cared about the charcoal skin. Lavi knelt down next to Allen, the knees of his trousers soaking up blood but it didn't matter. Allen let his knees drop down from his chest, "Allen this will hurt, I'm not going to lie. I need to pull the bullet out of your leg so it can heal." Lavi looked down at Allen's bloody leg, the small bullet hole didn't look like it should cause so much damage. Lavi tore the black fabric of Allen's trouser leg to look at the wound, it looked horrible, the thick blood oozing out. "Ready?" Lavi asked, Lenalee was now behind Allen, her arm over his shoulders trying to give comfort. Allen took in a deep breathe "Ready as I'll ever be." Lavi pushed his fingers down into Allen's leg, the blood sticking to his hand. The feel of the muscle and veins was disgusting but he reached deeper searching of the bullet. Allen let out a long moan of pain, his face scrunched up, an expression that now looked strange on a Noah's face. Lavi soon found the bullet and slowly pulled it out. The second his hand was out the wound healed in front of his eyes. "Ouch" Allen said as he exhaled, Lenalee moved away as Lavi gave Allen a hand up. Kanda still looked suspicious.

Allen~

Lavi helped him up, Allen swayed lightly on his feet, everything looked different around him. All the dark patches now bathed in violet but every feature as clear as day. He looked around his friends faces looked concerned, like they didn't know who he was. Then Allen remembered he would be in a dark form, He closed his eyes and sucked in the cool night air. "I think we should go back" Lavi said "Allen?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. " So moyashi where's Neah then?" Kanda questioned, "He's gone" Allen mumbled, he was tired and wanted to sleep so much. "what do you mean Allen" Lavi asked, "Now the Earls dead he had no reason to stay so he left and gave me his Noah form." Allen jumped down from the top of the carriage and went back into the train, the others soon followed. The train driver was walked down the carriages saying the train will be moving soon so we should sit down. "Can't you turn back?" Lenalee asked, "No, Neah told me it will take a while before I can change between forms." Allen closed his eyes, the people walking past our carriage were staring at his wide golden eyes and grey skin. Then he dropped off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own d-gray man and never will, sadly ~jezz**

Lavi~

I looked over to Allen, his eyes shifting under his eyelids in his light sleep. God knows Allen needed to sleep, I'd never heard or seen anything like this in my lifetime; neither had bookman. Then again, Allen was the exception to almost everything. I turned to Kanda to see him looking at Allen too, "what are we going to do?" Kanda asked as he turned to look at me. "About what?" I asked, Kanda's brow creased in frustration, "what the hell do _you_ think? We bring him back to base and I can only think of what Leverrier will do when he finds out that Allen is a Noah. It's an act of treason! He told HQ he'd never turn or use his Noah powers." I shifted, they'd try and use Allen of some crazy plan to wipe out Noah forever or something else equally as dangerous. "We have to hide him." I said it before I even had a chance to think, how would they hide someone like Allen? He was needed for all sorts of things; hiding him now would raise suspicion. "I see you found the inevitable fault in your plan then" Kanda smirked.

Allen turned on his side, both him and Kanda holding their breath, hoping he hadn't heard them talking about him. Allen shivered, his bare chest coated in a blanket of Goosebumps, his shirt now probably miles away, laying blood soaked on the train tracks. It looked odd but also fitting now, Allen's deep grey skin, the luminous gold eyes, the bright green crosses scattered across his forehead and the larger one on the back of his hand. How his dark matter and innocence worked together was something he wanted to know, and, by the looks of it Lenalee and Kanda wanted to know too. This new body sort of fitted Allen, he was powerful in all meanings of the word; then caring and kind with the flip of a switch. It was the two sides of Allen walker.

Then Allen's eyes snapped open, a piercing gaze that turned groggy and sleep tainted when no danger was detected. He looked over to me, I saw the comfort Allen had in his new body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry the last chapter was so short! I don't own D-Grey man or sadly Allen :'( *cries* Jezz~**

No one's POV~

Allen shifted; tiredness had over taken his weary mind and the soft comfort of sleep had welcomed him, what they were going to do with Allen now was making Lavi's head hurt. It was hard enough wrapping it around the fact that Allen wouldn't be able to switch back and forth but the fact that they somehow had to make sure he wasn't seen in the order but elude the order into thinking that everything was normal was especially hard. You could see Kanda's forehead crease in thought and Lenalee's nose scrunch in frustration but no one had woken Allen since he had fallen back to sleep moments after he had checked up on his friends.

They couldn't very well paint him his normal skin colour and even if they could somehow do something like that, his luminous golden eyes stood out like the diamond stars in the inky black sky. The group was totally and utterly stumped, and down to their last nerve. Allen's breathing deepened and his head lolled like a ragdolls to one side. They sheer amount of scars littering Allen's chest was enough to rival anyone's in the carriage and Lavi wondered if all his pains together matched how Allen felt when he received the long jagged scar running the full length of his body. It seems amazing that he's still alive. He seems so much more relaxed since the earl's death, sure he was still under a hell of a lot of pressure, and it is only going to get worse now, but it's better all the same.

The train grinded to a halt, the jolt jogged Allen out of his slumber. They had to think fast because they knew it wouldn't be long before an exorcist met them outside the train to take them to HQ. "Nnnnghh" Allen groaned as his head spun from the sudden commotion. His eyes swam with tears from the bright light; he covered his face with his hands. Kanda push Allen's head below window sight as he scanned the outside crowd for familiar faces. Allen's body flopped against his legs as he let his head hang loose near his knees. From Lenalee's perspective it looked like the brace position for a plane crash, but she could tell he was anything but braced and ready as he hung like loose string. Allen hugged his shins as he tried to preserve the warmth of sleep, Kanda stood up and took off his jacket and chucked it half-heartedly at Allen, it swung through the air and flopped over Allen, it slid over his white back onto the floor. He let his arm swing down to the floor and he tapped at the carriage carpet, searching for the rubbery leather material of Kanda's exorcist coat. Allen then snapped his face up and opened his eyes, he snatched up the jacket and Kanda pulled down the blinds, he swung on the coat and zipped it up to the top and pulled the hood low over his face. The coat managed to conceal everything but his bright, twin, glowing golden eyes and the dark skin of his hand and parts of revealed neck.

"Allen, if you close your eyes you can hide your eyes, pull the sleeves all the way over your hands and hold them. You'll only be able to see the tips of your fingers and that part of your neck" Kanda said, he sounded clear, like he'd done this a thousand times. "He won't be able to see where he's going though" Lenalee stated. "If we pretend he's injured Lavi can have Allen lean on him, it will look like he's giving support but he's actually leading the way." It was a smart plan, but how would they avoid the nurse if they say he's injured Lavi wondered. "If you say It's not anything serous, that I can sleep it off, you could just lead me straight to my room." Everyone looked round to Allen, he hadn't spoken almost at all the whole train ride, but his voice sounded clear and crisp like ice crusting the grass on a winter's morning. "Let's go."

They got Allen to his room without a hitch, a few people asked why Allen was wearing Kanda's coat but nothing that could get them caught. Allen opened his eyes when they got to his door, but when they opened it they saw someone they didn't expect to see.

Cross looked smugly at them and tutted.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R and don't forget to comment if you have any suggestions on what you might like to happen next. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DGreyMan and never will. Jezz~**

Cross looked at his 'idiot apprentice,' He knew this would happen eventually, but the unexpected circumstances took all by surprise. Cross rolled his eyes, only Allen would have such spectacular timing like this. Looking into the golden irises stung Cross's eyes; when the door swung open the collective gasp in Lavi and Lenalee hung in the air like mist. "Well, well, well. I didn't think you to be one for treason idiot apprentice. I must say I did see something along the lines of this happening, but of this level. Unheard of!"

"You knew?" Kanda pushed, "and you gave _no_ warning of this impending disaster? Why?!"

"I said I had an _idea_, I knew not of the circumstances, or when it would happen, _or_ the final result. Which I must say, is quite impressive! Neah left you all, and more, of the Noah powers. Must have felt like hell." Cross teased.

Allen's eyes rolled up lazily, his face relaxed and held little to no expression. He took a deep breath and blew the hanging white strands of hair out of his face, his head lolled to the side as he held Cross's stair with boredom. Lenalee shivered with fright, the bone-less way Allen held his body gave him an air of dominance, though the slump in his back lowered it slightly. "I'm very tired, I would appreciate it if you left my company, before I start to care that you are intruding in my 'happy place.'" Allen spoke clearly, it was almost painful to hear the clean, accented voice slice through the smugness of Cross's persona.

"Mmph" Cross shrugged, "It seems your dear uncle has left behind some personality traits!" He smiled in fascination.

"No." Allen said bluntly, "This is all me." Allen pulled at the back of the hair on his head, never missing each of Cross's actions. "Maybe it's the Noah genes, maybe it's tiredness, maybe you've just caught me on a particularly bad day. I would ask you to please _leave_ now, and not speak of this."

Kanda looked at Allen, his eyebrows slightly higher, but Allen didn't seem to be anything but worn down to the bone and tired to his core. He gave off no feeling of anger or frustration.

Maybe it's best they keep an eye on his behaviour patterns; after all, he did just lose yet_ another_ family member. Leaving him even more alone. Again.

**Short and sweet! R&R please, tell me what you think. I always thought of Allen as a total bad ass! ~jezz x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own d-greyman and never will! Jezz~**

**Chap 7**

Allen dove under the bed covers the moment Cross's foot crossed the thresh hold of the door. Lavi let out a relieved chuckle, Allen is still Allen, no matter what he was. Kanda shut the door behind Cross, leaving all three of them in the room with a very tired Noah; Kanda rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Moyashi, we really need to sort out what we're gonna do here. Go to sleep later." Allen's stare after that comment was like ice. "I mean it! We need _some _sort of plan of action. And, sadly, since this little _problem_ revolves around you, you need to have some input."

Allen jolted upright. "Alright, alright! So, any ideas? Anyone?" His eyes scanned their faces. They had no idea. "Well, I can't wait it out, they'll definitely need me, and it's almost a year they'd be waiting for."

"So, we have to figure out how to hide or keep you away from the order long enough for you to change forms, without the anyone getting suspicious ." Lenalee totalled up.

"Yes, that's basically it, but doing it is going to be much more complicated." Lavi screwed his eyes up. "Never thought I'd be dealing with this!"

Allen tipped his head up, "Do you hear that?"

The others listened grimly, there was silence in the room. "Allen, Noah senses are much stronger than Human's, things you can hear we might not." Lenalee explained quietly, but Allen's mind seemed to be way off.

A bright light, like heavens gates had opened, filled the room, everyone covered their eyes. "well, I heard you needed some assistance~" Allen was the first to open his eyes, the fact that it was out of surprise didn't elude the speaker.

"Road" Allen gasped, if his eyebrows had gone any higher they would have fallen off. Road giggled.

"Hello Allen" Road teased, "I hear you're in need of a safe hiding place. I think I have an option you can take up!" She smiled brightly. Road winked at the others, they knew the plan forming in her head.

"I must say, you look very dashing in that form Allen dear!~" Road laughed as she swung Allen into a tight embrace.

"Uh, Than…!" Allen got little further as Road dragged his frame down and gave him a kiss, eye's wide, Lavi was pretty sure she'd stunned him.

Road pulled back and held Allen's face between her palms, He gave her a slightly shocked and bored glare. "Is that now your greeting, if so I'm going to have to stop seeing you." Road gave a loud laugh.

"you love it really" She beamed, before pulling him through her heart shaped door, leaving the others gasping.

**Hoped you liked it! R&R pretty please! Jezz~**


End file.
